Horror vacui
by Nekomata no ojou-chan
Summary: Post-corrupción. Pearl está segura de que su aversión al vacío y a la soledad es lo que la une a Jasper como a ninguna otra gema, y no está dispuesta a dejar que éste la consuma. Se propuso salvarla, y quizás sólo así también se salve a sí misma. [Someday I'll translate it.]


**Prefacio**

Todavía te duele, desde luego que todavía te duele, y ahora mismo te parece que sin importar cuántos años pasen continuarás sintiéndote así, sin importar que hayas aprendido a "perdonar" o al menos a controlar tus sentimientos para que no provoquen más sufrimiento a los demás –a Steven.

Pero por supuesto que todavía duele. Fueron cinco mil años a su lado, cinco mil años en los que creíste que eras su _favorita_ , su roca, su confidente y en definitiva la criatura más importante para ella. Creíste que eras suya –y eso fue cierto, hasta el día de hoy lo sigues siendo–, pero aventurarte a soñar con que ella te pertenecía habría sido demasiado.

Hubo otros, criaturas humanas con las que ella parecía divertirse. Nunca te preocuparon, porque las sonrisas que ella les dedicaba nunca eran más radiantes que las que luego tú obtenías: no había nada que temer ni envidiar a criaturas tan rudimentarias y simples, tan efímeras, de las que ella en algún punto se alejaría como siempre lo hacía. Su sonrisa y sus ojos seguían siendo tuyos, y creíste que eso era todo lo que necesitabas.

Pero entonces llegó él, el joven humano, y entonces por primera vez lo notaste: había una sonrisa más deslumbrante, aún más cálida, y esa no era para ti. Al principio no quisiste verlo; el humano no tenía nada que lo diferenciara de los anteriores –eso quisiste creer– y eventualmente ella lo abandonaría, te dijiste. Pero no fue así. Rose no tenía dos favoritos: él era el primero, y lo que creíste que era amor de su parte en realidad… bueno, sólo fuiste tú.

Dolió. _Duele_. No fue culpa de Greg realmente, y lo sabes. Tampoco –y de esto sí que te costó más trabajo convencerte– fue tu culpa, la culpa de una perla defectuosa. Rose nunca te mintió: ella te quería, sí, pero no del mismo modo en que tú la querías a ella –la amabas– y sólo pudiste verlo cuando ella misma brindó ese tipo de amor a alguien más por primera vez. Eso fue lo peor de todo: de pronto te encontraste haciendo tú sola el duelo de una relación de dos, o que al menos debería haber sido de dos.

Realmente no quieres pensar si fue culpa de Rose. Sabes que la respuesta dolería, y de todas maneras ya no tiene sentido conocerla: incluso si pudiera regresar, en el fondo sabes que ni en otros cinco mil años ella te escogería a ti.

A veces sientes que su hijo, aquel por el que decidiste estar no importa qué, es todo lo bueno e inocente que había en Rose –que, aunque te duela admitirlo, _sabes_ que no era toda Rose. Él también te está ayudando a ti a sanarte, así como ha ayudado a otras gemas cuya corrupción o sufrimiento son más visibles. Por supuesto, él no puede saber realmente cuán lastimada estás por dentro, pero incluso a ciegas te hace tanto bien, lo amas tanto.

Y entonces escuchaste lo que él y Amehyst dijeron sobre esa gema corrupta, esa _bruta_ : Jasper.

 _"Nadie con quien me fusiono quiere quedarse."_

Al principio te pareció ridículo, hasta embarazoso escuchar esa cita de boca de Amethyst, como si estuvieras escuchando algo patéticamente íntimo. Pero la frase se quedó en tu mente por días, y con el tiempo llegaste a sentir cierta empatía. Quizás no podías sentirte identificada en un sentido literal estrictamente hablando –aunque, en cierta manera, Rose había tomado la decisión de ya no fusionarse contigo–, pero definitivamente podías comprender la sensación de abandono a la que la gema debía sentirse condenada, así como la necesidad casi desesperante de sentirse alguien más, de poder envolverse en la seguridad y confianza de alguien más… De sentirte completa. Y después de que pensaste en eso no pudiste continuar pensando que ella y tú eran tan distintas: las dos tenían en común el hecho de que lo habían perdido todo.

No sentías que la comprendías aún, pero sí que eras la única que podría llegar a conseguirlo. Y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste.

 _Querías salvarla._


End file.
